Lily's Seven Years at Hogwarts
by Heavenly Sunset
Summary: While Lily's in Hogwarts she discovers many things & meets new people. She also learns things that she never thought of learning, one is how hatred can totally change.
1. Lily & Rose

Lily's 7 years at Hogwarts  
Chapter 1  
Lily & Rose  
  
Disclaimer: In this chapter, all the things belong to J.K. Rowling except Rose Evans, Melissa Hale, & the plot.  
  
Lily, Rose, & their whole family were hoping that they would get the letter that accepted them into Hogwart's School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Their parents were squibs. Petunia was 2yrs. older than Lily & Rose. She had not gotten the letter. Although, her parents' spirits had risen once more, waiting for Lily & Rose's letter.  
  
Lily had long, auburn hair with bright green eyes. On the other hand, Rose had deep brown hair, cut in layers with light green eyes. Lily was very pretty along with Rose who looked a little like her. Lily was smart, friendly, & caring aside with Rose who was sensitive, but kind. The two sisters never really got along with Petunia.  
  
One morning, when Lily went downstairs for breakfast, an owl came on the window sill. Lily saw it had two letters. One was for her & one for Rose. She opened hers & saw that it was from Hogwarts. She started yelling "We got in!! We got in!!" Rose came rushing down with her parents behind her. When Rose read the letter she excitedly hugged her Lily & her parents. During the whole time Petunia quietly ate breakfast & ignored all the noise.  
  
Hogwarts would start on September 1st. Both Lily & Rose had gotten all their books, robes, & school supplies required for the first year from Diagon Alley. Their parents had bought both of them Barn Owls as pets.  
  
On the day of the train ride, both sisters were very excited. They waved goodbye to their parents & boarded Hogwarts Express. They found an empty compartment & sat down. 5 minutes after they did, a girl with jet black hair & dark brown eyes came. She asked if she could sit down with them because there weren't anymore empty compartments. Lily & Rose nodded. They introduced themselves & learned that the girls name was Melissa Hale. At an instance Lily & Melissa became friends. Rose was busy reading. Melissa told Lily all about the four houses. And just like her Lily wanted to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. The train ride lasted a long time. Finally, they were told to go onto the boats that lead to Hogwarts.  
  
A.N. This is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you enjoy it!! Please review!! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, the others will be longer! 


	2. The Sorting Hat Ceremony

Chapter 2  
The Sorting Hat Ceremony  
  
As Lily, Rose, & Melissa went in they saw were amazed by the alive paintings, bewitched sky, and all the other unique things. Meanwhile, a lady who had her hair tied in a bun & was pretty skinny came & said "I am deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall; your Sorting Hat Ceremony will begin in approximately 10 minutes." With that she left.  
  
Then, the three girls saw a boy named Lucious Malfoy. He had sleek, blonde hair & blue eyes; he was making fun of something called mudbloods. Lily turned to Melissa & asked her what mudbloods were. Of course, after Lily found out what they were, she got very furious & glared at Malfoy; he looked at her & continued making fun of them. Lily finally had a chance to speak "Shut up, you..you..pureblood!!" Lucious & his friends burst out laughing; "Oh, so a mudblood, as in you, is telling me to shut up!! Lily felt like screaming, although she managed to say "My name is Lily Evans & I prefer you call me that!! Suddenly, when Malfoy was about to say something (obviously mean) a boy with messy dark brown hair & hazel eyes came & said "You better shut up Malfoy, or you'll pay!!" Then, Malfoy said "Oh, look James Potter has a girlfriend, a muggle born one, that is!" Lily had, had enough, she lat out her temper at once "If you say anything else Malfoy, I swear!!!" Rose was about to say something but Professor McGonagall came "You will now be sorted into your houses. There are four of them: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, & Slytherin. The sorting hat will sing it's song & tell you about the four houses." All the first years listened curiously to the hat. Afterwards, Professor McGonagall read names of first years to get sorted.  
  
Meanwhile the three girls had learned that James' best friends were: Sirius Black, a black haired & brown eyed boy, there was Peter Pettigrew, a skinny, rather awkward looking boy, & last Remus Lupin, a boy with brown eyes & light brown hair. Anyway, most of the students who hadn't been called were either nervous or dead bored. Then Sirius was called, he was sorted into Gryffindor. After a lot of students, Evans, Lily was called. Nervously, Lily put on the sorting hat, it began to say; "hmm, I see courage & sacrifice. Oh my, you do get your temper raised easily. Ok, ok, I'll shut up sort you.Gryffindor!!" Lily was relieved. Unfortunately, Rose & Melissa were sorted into Ravenclaw. Remus Lupin was placed in Gryffindor, & following him was Malfoy who was placed in Slytherin.  
  
Then what seemed like after ten names, Peter was sorted into Gryffindor too. After him, James was called. Lily was angry at James for interfering earlier, but she didn't say anything. James walked up to the hat and put it on. It began to say "I see bravery & courage. You're definitely going to be a trouble-maker along with Sirius. You would do well in Ravenclaw. Why it is your fist year & you like Lily Evans. She doesn't like you very much.what was that, I should be quiet & sort you fast or else. I'd like to ask or else what but lets have you in.Gryffindor!!" Sirius cheered & James walked happily & angrily to his table. He was happy to be placed in Gryffindor but angry at the sorting hat for saying so much. After the feast, everyone was full & tired. Lily went up to the Fat Lady and said the password "Honeydukes." She went to the girl's dormitory & took out her diary with the magical, violet cover, which she had bought from Diagon Alley.  
  
September 1 Dear Diary,  
Wow, Hogwarts is better than I imagined. I have been sorted into Gryffindor. Petunia is missing so much. Unfortunately, Rose & Melissa have been sorted into Ravenclaw. I am very sleepy right now. I will probably have a lot to right about tomorrow.  
Sincerely,  
Lily  
  
Lily wrote that & went to sleep.  
  
A.N. I am so sorry I updated so late! Also, I really don't know why I have all those weird things all over my writing. Anyway, I promise to update my 3rd chapter by Friday. 


	3. Hate at First Site

Chapter 3  
Hate at first site  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Melissa, Rose, the plot, and some professors.  
  
Crazy2: Thanks for reviewing!! Star Dust18: You too, thanks for reviewing! Lilpeeps: I R/R your story!  
  
Lily woke up to find a beautiful day. She immediately got ready & went for breakfast. Melissa came & asked her "Have you seen Rose?" Lily shook her head, but then realized she was looking directly at Rose! "Melissa, Rose is right there!" The two walked over to her (Rose) & found her playing chess with Remus. (Sirius, James, & Peter were watching) "Lily look, these pieces are alive!!" Rose spoke as Lily, wanted to go away from the boys because James kept staring dreamily at her. Lily of course found this very irritating. Finally Melissa spoke "People, Defense Against the Dark Arts class is going to start in 5 minutes!!" Lily felt relived to hear this & left along with Melissa.  
  
They're DADA teacher was Professor Loren. Lily thought the class was pretty interesting but even though she sat far away from James, he paid attention to her instead of the lesson. She already hated him for two reasons, one for interfering when she was arguing with Malfoy, & two for staring at her all the time. She knew that after a couple of days she would have more reasons.  
  
Their next class was Charms with Professor Filtwick. Lily found it pretty easy, yet boring. Finally, last class for that day was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. AS for Lily & Rose it was very hard!! They couldn't turn a chair into a spoon no matter how much they tried. To Lily's surprise, James got it right the first time & paid attention to the lesson! Afterwards, Lily had a lot of work so she only decided to do the Charms essay.  
  
Lily never knew Hogwarts would be so busy. Meanwhile, she was walking around with Melissa, when Rose told them that James & Sirius were pulling a prank on Snape. The girls hurried to watch & saw that James & Sirius had their wands out while Snape was floating in the air. Sirius was about to say a spell, when Professor McGonagall came and said "Mr. Potter, Black, what has gotten into you!!" At that moment Severus dropped with a loud BANG!! Everyone except Severus & Lucius were laughing. (Sorry, I spelled Lucius wrong in the last chapter) Sirius & James had gotten a week of detention.  
  
Later, Lily was in the common room reading, when James came up to her. "Umm.hi.Lily..I just wanted to introduce myself." Before he could continue Lily cut him off "I already know you Potter & that you don't mind your own business..stop staring at me like that!!!" After that she continued reading.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ :Three Weeks Later:  
  
"I absolutely hate that Potter boy!!" Lily said angrily as she walked around with Melissa & Rose. "Lily calm down, we know he embarrassed you, but it was an accident!" Rose assumed. "Rose is right, Lily." Melissa agreed. Lily still loathed James. A couple of days ago, Lily was in the common room, when James just went to her & tried to hug her. Lily tried to push him back, but fell backward, while he was still standing. The worst part was that after she got up, she tripped over a bucket of water & got soaking wet!! James turned really red while Lily shot him a furious look. The common room was full & everyone started laughing at her!! After that day, Lily never forgave James.  
  
Though, Lily, Melissa, & Rose had started hanging around with Sirius, Peter, James, & Remus. Lily, on the other hand refused to James at all. Every time James wasn't around, Lily's friends (Sirius, Peter, Rose, Melissa, & Remus) would tell her to forgive James. Lily just ignored them. Meanwhile, even if Rose was Lily's sister, she was also her best friend.  
  
Lily was very upset about her grades on Transfiguration. She was very bad at it & no matter how much help she got, she couldn't do it. Also, almost every week James & Sirius would pull a prank (mostly on Snape) and often get caught.  
  
The Christmas holidays were coming up & Hogwarts was being decorated. Snow covered the whole place. Everyone was talking about going home for Hogwarts. Lily & Rose didn't know they're plan, but Lily wrote a letter to her parents:  
  
Dear Mom & Dad,  
  
We are having a lot fun at Hogwarts & Christmas holidays are coming soon. We wanted to know if we should come home or stay at school. Tell Petunia I said hi & please reply soon. We'll be waiting  
  
Take care,  
Sincerely,  
Lily & Rose  
  
Lily read the letter over & gave it to Rose to read. Afterwards, they sent the letter.  
  
A.N. How did you like this chapter? Can I get at least 6 reviews so I can update? I'm sorry I didn't update by Friday like I promised. Please forgive me!! Anyway, please review!! 


	4. The Christmas Holidays & After Them

Chapter 4  
The Christmas Holidays & After Them  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing except the plot, Melissa, Rose, and some professors.  
  
Aliwyn: Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Crazy2: Thanks!  
  
Faerie of Obsession: You too, thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rose, mom & dad still haven't replied and it's passed more than two weeks!" Lily said, as she looked out the window hoping to see her barn owl. "Don't worry, Lily, there are more than two weeks until the holidays." Rose spoke. Lily was about to turn around when she spotted something. Hoping it was her barn owl she waited. It was her barn owl!! Lily excitedly took the letter it had & read it:  
  
Dear Lily & Rose,  
  
We are writing a quick reply. We want you to come home for the holidays because we are going to have a party this year too. We replied late because we were very busy.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mom & Dad  
  
Lily liked the Christmas parties her family had every year. Rose looked unhappy, when Lily asked her why, she said "Remus & I are supposed to have a chess match during the holidays." Lily just told her they could have a chess match another time. Rose agreed & they went to the library where they found their friends.  
  
Meanwhile, Melissa, Remus & Sirius were staying for the holidays. Although, James & Peter weren't staying. As days passed, Hogwarts was covered with fake snow, which looked & felt real.  
  
Now there were only four days left until the holidays. Hogwarts was being decorated everywhere. Then, Rose came to Lily giving her a letter, Rose's owl just brought. It was from their parents saying they shouldn't come home for the holidays because they aren't having a party. Lily stopped reading for a second. Then continued, the reason for canceling the party was because Petunia wasn't feeling well & wouldn't be better during the holidays. Rose, of course was very happy to be staying at Hogwarts. Lily wasn't very upset, although, she always had fun on the parties.  
  
The thing that made Lily happy was that James wasn't staying, so she would have a wonderful Christmas. Lily had already bought presents for all her friends, even James, because she wanted everyone to have a good Christmas. Plus, she had have forgotten the incident in the common room.  
  
Lily woke up to find a beautiful, snowy morning as usual. She had a pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She got ready & took the presents by the fireplace where she found Sirius & Remus. "Happy Christmas!" Lily said to them. She opened her presents quickly; all of her friends had given her great presents. Meanwhile, it was almost time for the feast. Lily loved all of the food. By the time the feast was over she decided to write in her diary:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been pretty good. There isn't anything new really besides the classes. There is only about 6 months or so left until summer. There's something weird going on with Rose. I don't know what is, but it's like she hiding something..got 2 go.  
  
--Lily  
  
"Lily, what are you doing?" said Rose as she came. "Umm, nothing."Lily answered not knowing what to say. Rose knew Lily was writing something. "Is that your diary?" Rose asked curiously. "Yes it is, Rose, & you can not read it." Lily said. Then, Melissa came. "That feast was great....Lily, what are you writing?" At that moment Lily left to the Gryffindor common room. She quickly put away the diary. When she sat down near the fireplace, she heard Remus & Sirius whispering something.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before, Remus?" Sirius said not knowing Lily was there.  
  
"I was afraid you would not be my friend anymore & tell everyone that." Remus stopped when he saw Lily. He tried to tell Sirius but Sirius couldn't tell what he was trying to say.  
  
"I am still your friend, & the others would still be too & we definitely wouldn't tell anyone." Sirius replied.  
  
Lily was confused, what was it that Remus told Sirius? She didn't hear what they said after that, but she decided that she was pretty tired, so she stood up, but then Sirius saw her.  
  
"Hi, Lily, I didn't know you were down here." he said hoping Lily hadn't overheard anything. "I.I.was resting by the fireplace; I'm pretty tired so I'm going to sleep." Lily said that, and headed to the girls dormitory. Sirius & Remus just stood there.  
  
Lily had, had a wonderful break. She was still wondering about what she overheard, but didn't tell anyone.  
  
Weeks passed with exams & classes. Lily was now getting ready for the end of her first year at Hogwarts. Everything seemed to pass very fast. There was only about a week left until summer break. She was packing everything in her trunk, when Melissa came. "I can always come visit you." She said. Lily just nodded.  
  
Lily & Rose got off the train and saw their parents & Petunia waiting for them. It was good to be home for the summer!  
  
A.N. I am really sorry I update slow. I might change the title of this story later on. Anyway, please review, it makes my day. I will also try to update at least 2 chapters before school starts on September 2. Thanks again to all my reviewers!! 


	5. Wonderful Summer Party?

Chapter 5:  
Wonderful Summer Party?  
  
"Home sweet home!" Lily exclaimed as she opened the front door to her house.  
  
"Lily, Rose, I made some chocolate cake for you two," their mother called, while Rose and Lily carried their luggage to their bedroom.  
  
"I had a great time at Hogwarts, but I missed home," Rose said thoughtfully, as Lily examined something on her bed.  
  
"Rose, do you know who sent these?" Lily questioned.  
  
Rose looked at the bouquet of flowers in Lily's hands and a small smile played on her lips. "Lily, you should know who sent those by now," Rose said softly, trying not to anger her sister.  
  
However, her attempts were left in vain. "I hate when James sends his stupid owl to me and gives me unnecessary items! It gets on my nerves!" Lily practically yelled. However, she wasn't without reason. Every time that Lily went to her bed-at Hogwarts- she'd find something on it already. When she got off the Hogwarts Express she had thought that she'd get a break from it for a few weeks, but no.  
  
"I don't understand your thinking, Lily. James is a nice guy and all, why don't you give him a chance?" Rose asked calmly as she headed down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Give him a chance?" Lily asked hysterically as she followed Rose.  
  
As soon as the two minors entered the kitchen, their mother asked, "Did you girls have a good time?"  
  
"We had a great time at Hogwarts and we made so many friends. You won't believe it; their chess pieces come to life! We learned tons of stuff and Lily even has a." Rose started, but was cut off by an irritated Lily.  
  
"Rose, I think you've said enough," Lily said, exaggerating the word enough.  
  
"Oh, Lily, don't you think mom should know about James," Rose said, wording James's name like a five-year-old.  
  
Lily sighed and started, "Mom, you see, there is this one guy that gets on my nerves and every day he's sending me something. Last time, he embarrassed me in front of the whole common room."  
  
"He has a crush on her," Rose explained more efficiently and their mother laughed.  
  
"Cheer up, Lily, there's nothing wrong with that. By the way, I'd really like to meet all of your friends. Maybe you could have them come over next week," their mother suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea, I can't wait!" Rose said before Lily could say anything.  
  
"Lily, dear, it's okay, you don't need to get upset. Just help Rose with the plans," their mother said gently.  
  
Lily nodded and left to her room, with Rose next to her. When they got to the room, Rose started writing different lists for the party. "When?" Rose kept on repeating to herself.  
  
"How about never," Lily answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"How about the upcoming Saturday? We have a week to tell everyone," Rose said, ignoring Lily's comment.  
  
"Whatever," was the reply.  
  
Rose continued writing and mumbling to herself.  
  
"Here, check it out."  
  
Lily read the paper.  
  
Preparations:  
  
People Invited: Melissa Sirius James Peter Remus  
When: Saturday  
Time: 6:00pm  
Where: Rose & Lily's house  
  
"6pm to when?" Lily asked Rose while looking up from the paper.  
  
"Around 10:30."  
  
Rose and Lily wrote the invitations & sent them with their owls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* MEANWHILE:  
  
"That's nice, their having a party." James said happily after reading the invitation.  
  
"They should play Spin the Bottle, who knows, maybe you'll get lucky." Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
Sirius got up & looked at the calendar. "Uh-oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Saturday.it's a full moon."  
  
James thought a while before he realized Sirius's point. "Oh, is it about Remus?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "Guess he can't come."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FRIDAY:  
  
"You want to go to the movies at 7 tomorrow?" Rose asked Lily.  
  
"That's not a bad idea, but no sneaking off to an inappropriate movie."  
  
"You're acting like mom, Lily."  
  
"Hey, we have a letter." Lily said while a familiar owl pecked at the window.  
  
Lily opened the window & took the letter.  
  
Dear Lily & Rose,  
  
Sorry, but I can't make it tomorrow. I'm not feeling too well.  
  
Sincerely,  
Remus P.S I borrowed James owl in case you're wondering.  
  
"Now I can't show mom the cool chess pieces," Rose exclaimed "Well, I hope he feels better."  
  
"Know wonder the owl looked familiar." Lily said to herself  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily, get ready, it's 5:30!!" Rose yelled to Lily from down stairs.  
  
Lily got ready, putting on her light purple skirt with a dark purple shirt. She fixed her hair in a pony tail & went downstairs.  
  
She found Rose wearing jeans and her favorite flower shirt. As Lily headed towards the kitchen the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Rose yelled racing to the door.  
  
"Hi James, come in."  
  
"Oh, great," Lily muttered.  
  
"Hello James, I've hears a lot about you," their mother said smiling.  
  
Lily cheeks went red the moment her mom said this.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Evans." James said glancing over to Lily.  
  
Their mom left the room leaving Rose, Lily, & James silent.  
  
"So.um.I'll go bring some cookies." Rose left before Lily could say anything.  
  
"How's everything?" James began not knowing what to say.  
  
"Fine.thanks for the flowers."  
  
"Ding" The doorbell rang again & this time Lily got up.  
  
"Hi Melissa, I haven't seen you in weeks!!"  
  
Just as Lily closed the door the door, it rang again.  
  
Lily opened it, "Thanks for closing the door in my face."  
  
"Oops, sorry didn't see you coming Sirius."  
  
Rose came in with a plate of cookies in her hand.  
  
"That took you long enough," Lily whispered to her.  
  
They all ate & talked for about an hour.  
  
"Isn't Peter going to come?" Rose finally asked.  
  
"Oh, he had some important work." Sirius said glancing at James.  
  
Lily & Rose's mother came in.  
  
"Ready to go to the movies?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Lily exclaimed.  
  
Lily & Rose's mother drove the 5 to the theater.  
  
"I'll be back in two hours." With that she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The movie was great!" Lily said laughing.  
  
"That's one comedy!" Melissa exclaimed.  
  
Lily & Rose's mom was already there.  
  
"How was the movie?"  
  
"Hilarious." Rose replied.  
  
After they got to Lily & Rose's house, they played board games, Rose showed James, Sirius, & Melissa the regular chess set. They found this amusing.  
  
Lily got bored and started watching T.V downstairs, she found James already there.  
  
"This is really cool, what do you call it?"  
  
"It's a T.V." Lily answered.  
  
Lily thought a while, she wanted to ask someone, since James was there she decided to ask him.  
  
"James, I didn't know who to ask, so I decided to tell you.as a friend," she added.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You see, a couple weeks ago, I was in the common room, & I heard Remus say something to Sirius. I couldn't hear exactly, but Sirius said it was okay and he could trust him.  
  
Now all of a sudden Remus isn't feeling well & Peter has important work. Plus, a couple of times you guys were talking about something in the library & I've been wondering what it is.  
  
I don't mean to be nosy, but is there a problem or something?"  
  
James fell silent, what was he supposed to say? Without thinking he began.  
  
"First of all, you are being nosy & it's absolutely none of your business. Why can't we have some privacy!  
  
Why is it so important that you people have to know everything!? I suggest you leave us alone. Why the hell do you even bother!!?"  
  
Lily stared at James in amazement. She was speechless.  
  
"I was just trying to help." Was all that she said & left the room, still shocked.  
  
James thought for a moment, oh great, what had he done! He was such a jerk! Now Lily would never speak to him.  
  
A/N: I'm soooo sorry I took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R/R!! 


End file.
